The One With The Inappropriate Sister
"The One With The Inappropriate Sister" is the tenth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on December 17, 1998. Plot Joey's new roommate Ross is bored out of his mind while on sabbatical, and shows absolutely no aptitude for relaxing and pranks. Joey is exasperated: even a part for an Italian Brooklyn male actor his age is nailed by a female celebrity, so Ross makes it his mission to coach him creating his own part by writing a script. While Joey is trying to write five pages for his script, Chandler suggests playing a self-invented and dangerous game for 30 minutes and then writing until Ross gets home. However, this gets Ross mad when Joey is unable to do any progress on his script. The next day, Chandler tries to cajole Joey into going to a hockey game with him, only to be informed that Joey is not going and is redoing his five pages. Chandler bickers with Ross over this issue and this results in Ross destroying the game tickets, ensuring that Chandler will not go to the game either. The next day, Joey tells Ross and Chandler that he finished five pages in the library and asks them to test-read aloud - they soon finds it's a script for the two of them to make up: they quickly apologise to each other, admitting they had Joey's best interests at heart. Phoebe is determined to 'spread joy' all over the city while dressed as Santa's elf collecting for charity, but then a hobo uses the bucket people are supposed to put money into just to make change for the bus instead, and then a woman passing by mistakes the bucket for a bin (the bucket Phoebe has decided to use does look a bit like a bin from the outside) and throws her trash into it, and a smoking man passing by makes the same mistake and accidentally sets the money on fire when he throws his cigarette into the bucket, thus reviving 'street Phoebe', who puts up signs discouraging non-charitable behaviour. However, complaints about her attitude result in her being moved to another spot. Tired of Rachel's hopelessly procrastinating 'plan' Monica plainly asks Danny 'who ignored her on purpose' to date Rachel, and he immediately accepts, much to her delight. However, she gets suspicious when she later sees him with his arms around a girl in the subway, but at his apartment finds that it's just his sister Krista, who is visiting him in town for Christmas. Yet instead of relieved she is rather appalled at how physically close and childish the adult siblings still are, and the other friends concur. Though the relationship between Danny and Krista does not really appear to be incestuous, as they do not really appear to be sexually attracted to each other, their relationship apparently hasn't changed in any way at all since they were children-Krista still feeds Danny cake off of her fingers, and still wipes stains off of his clothes for him, even when the stains in question are on the crotch area of his jeans (which Rachel, Monica, Joey and Chandler discover much to their shock and disbelief after witnessing her accidentally drop the cake onto his lap) and Danny still playfully chases his sister around and tickles her, even when she's half naked. It appears as though the siblings have bizarrely not developed any physical intimacy issues upon growing up at all, causing Rachel, Monica, Chandler and Joey to find their relationship disturbing. Rachel goes to Danny's apartment and tells him she wants to break up with him. He tries to persuade her to change her mind, seemingly not understanding how she could find anything wrong with his relationship with his sister, but when Krista reveals that they also still take baths together, Rachel fearfully runs out of the room. In the final scene, Joey has written another script for Monica and Rachel; however, they find it disgusting and walk out, much to Joey's dismay, who replied that "the handsome man was just about to enter". Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast June Gable - Estelle Leonard Julie Lauren - Krista George Newbern - Danny Tom Bailey - Bob Lee Arenberg - The Man Robyn Pedretti - Ginger James Michael Tyler - Gunther Jeanette Miller - old woman donator (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Dana DeValley Piazza Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan Trivia * Phoebe's bucket signs: - We are not a Urinal! Happy Holidays - I have no Macy's info. - We are not a bank! - Please don't invade my personal space! - Respect the bell. No loud music! * The Magna-doodle has a drawing of a desert island. * Rachel mentions that she has two sisters, one of which is fairly masculine. This presumably refers to Jill who we meet next season in "The One With Rachel's Sister", while her other sister Amy is introduced in "The One With Rachel's Other Sister".'' * Although not mentioned, Huggsy can be seen on the shelf in Joey's apartment. In "The One Where Everybody Finds Out", Joey reveals this is his bedtime penguin pal. * Joey is the second character to write a script for members of the group to read. Rachel did the same thing with her novel in "The One With Mrs. Bing".'' Goofs / Continuity * When Phoebe smells the man's drink, she admonishes, "It's nine o'clock in the morning!" However, it is obvious in the next scene in Joey's apartment that it is dark outside. Although the scene in Joey's apartment is likely several hours later. * When Phoebe is being replaced at her bucket spot, she tears down a sign. When the camera angle changes, she has two signs in her hand. * In "The One With The Yeti", Danny answers the door to his apartment several times and there is a wall directly behind him. However, in this episode, the door opens directly in to the apartment. * The hallway outside Danny's apartment is completely different from past episodes, which were virtually identical to the friends' hallway. (It's likely that the set designers simply changed the door numbers and erected a set wall behind Danny in the earlier episodes. ) * When Phoebe comes into Central Perk after telling the gang about her Christmas charity, she sits down and starts to take off her coat and the camera cuts away. However, when the camera turns back to her, it is still on and she takes it off later. * At the very start of the scene where Chandler talks about going to the Hockey game, you can see a piece of equipment at the top left of screen. * When Ross is reading what Joey has written in his tablet and Joey is leaning on the counter, the burnt tennis ball (fireball) shifts positions in between shots. *When Chandler and Joey are talking about "hammer darts" Joey punches a hole through the wall. Later, when Ross comes home the hole is gone. It's possible that Mr Treeger, the building supervisor, has repeared it given a few hours have passed between Joey making the hole and Ross returning home. *Ironically the hole is one of the few places Monica didn't make a hole when she and Rachel lived there and she was trying to sort out what the switch did. *After Phoebe admonishes the elderly lady for trying to put a Canadian coin in the bucket, she throws the coin in anyway. *It seems strange that Chandler doesn't recognize his own telephone number, especially since he says the calls been going on for six months. External links * The One with the Inappropriate Sister at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes